


Keith and the search for the perfect gift

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), lgbt writer, this was supposed to be about a song but then it didn't so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith looking for a gift for his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For days I've been thinking about Klance based on Humbug by Owl City because I've been listening to it a lot before the holidays, and then I was alone this afternoon while my family was out for a walk while feeling sick and I ended up starting to write on my phone  
> ...except then somehow it ended up mixed with my headcanon that Lance would wear binders with mermaid scale and galaxy prints because I know I would if I had the money to buy more binders
> 
> I did sneak in my two favorite lines from the song tho

It was the beginning of December, and Keith found himself in a dilemma. Here he was, walking around in the mall, while his boyfriend was sitting at home in their shared apartment. The thing was, Keith was trying to find a Christmas gift for Lance, and it had to be _perfect_.

But Keith had no idea what to get him at all.

Keith had known Lance for years now, and they had been dating for a while, so Keith liked to say that he knew Lance's taste well. And yet here was, looking at everything with scrutinizing eyes, because nothing was quite _good enough_. It was frustrating.

There was a luxurious canary yellow scarf that Keith thought would make an excellent addition to Lance’s wardrobe … until he realized that Lance already had a whole drawer full of scarves and kept knitting more all the time. There was a selection of nice backpacks, but none of them really spoke to Keith.

A gift card would work because that way Lance would be able to pick something himself, but Keith found that was too cheap. Too uncreative, not personal enough. The gift had to be _special_ , just like his boyfriend was.

Keith grumbled in frustration, stopping by the glass front overlooking the snow-covered streets below. “How ‘bout I jump out the window,” he muttered under his breath.

He glared outside before pulling his phone out from his pocket. He spammed Shiro and all his other friends with dramatic texts, including lines such as “this is way too much pressure it’s breaking my heart” and “do you think he'd be happy if I wrap myself in paper and sit under the tree.” Just as he was about to put away his phone again, he was notified of an incoming message from Lance.

**just** **got done with washing my binder and noticed that some seams are breaking :c now I have to try to fix it**

Keith typed out a quick reply, then it came to him. A while back, Lance had talked about this online shop offering binders in colorful fabrics and with different types of patterns. Keith remembered that Lance was talking excitedly about two specific models, a galaxy design and scales like a mermaid, in particular. Keith also remembered that Lance stopped himself from buying them because he felt guilty about spending money on them when he still had a functioning binder. He remembered how sad Lance’s face had been and how he kept longingly looking at the site, having a post-it note with the necessary measurements on the desk in case he decided to buy them after all. Or, as he had said in a joking tone, “for if you want to give me a cool, practical gift.“

I'm gonna be home soon. Want me to bring take-out for dinner?

While waiting for a reply, Keith decided maybe this was the perfect gift. It wasn't a traditional gift. It was something Lance both needed and wanted. And Keith knew that it would make him happy, being able to incorporate the colorful patterns of the binders with his outfits instead of being stuck with a boring gray.

Keith hoped that the post-it note was still there. He would order later tonight and hoped that both of the favored models were still available in Lance’s favorite colors, and that they would arrive on time.

 

(When Christmas arrived and Lance unpacked the gift, Keith was waiting anxiously for reactions, suddenly wondering if it was a bad idea after all. Lance’s eyes went wide. Keith mumbled: “You’ve wanted these for ages, and when you said your old binder was breaking I thought…”

Lance said: “I guess now I know why the note suddenly disappeared.” His smile was in contrast with the chiding tone. He leaned forward to give Keith a tight hug. “I didn't think you’d remember my joke about buying them as a gift.”

Keith chuckled. “I only remembered after you told me your old binder was starting to break the other week. I had spent the entire afternoon trying to find the perfect gift, and then I thought, why not?”

As Lance joined into the laughter and tightened the hug, Keith was glad about his decision.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a grey binder with partly broken seams but I'm still wearing it like that because it's long as an undershirt
> 
> I also hope that it's clear that Lance feels comfortable with Keith knowing things like his measurements ^^" I feel a bit anxious but I spent like 2-3 hours writing this earlier before dinner + presents happened 
> 
> Anyway I wish everyone happy holidays, or a great day if you don't celebrate!


End file.
